A scanning device often incorporates multiple components that work together to generate a beam of light for scanning. These components may include a light emitting component and a reflector that together generate a scanning beam. The scanning beam may, for example, be used for dimensional or barcode scanning.
In certain designs, the reflector may include multiple sides, and may rotate so that light from the light emitting component is reflected from each side of the reflector in succession during operation of the scanner. Rotational operation of the reflector may cause wind drag and thermal friction from air moving over the spinning reflector, and also notably, light scattering, or rather, scattered light in portions of the beam from light reflected off of intersections between surfaces of the reflector. This may affect the accuracy of scanning and the ability to place scanners in close proximity to each other. Accordingly, an improved reflector that addresses these issues, among others, is needed.